Conventionally, it has been known that carbon dioxide (carbonic acid anhydride: CO2) has two properties of being not only soluble in water (water-soluble) but also soluble in fat (fat-soluble) and, owing to having both properties, when only contacting to the skin and the mucous membrane of the living body which are like as mixed with water and fat, carbon dioxide penetrates under a subcutaneous tissue and expands blood vessels around the penetrated parts, and it works to improve the blood circulation. By this action of accelerating the blood circulation, it displays various physiological effects such as dropping of blood pressure, improving of metabolism or accelerating to remove pain substance or waste product. Further, it has also anti-inflammation and anti-bacterial function. Therefore, carbon dioxide has recently been given attentions also from viewpoints of improving health or beauty other than the purpose of medical cares.
In the tissue of the living body, carbon dioxide acts to release oxygen having been carried in combination with hemoglobin existing in a red blood cell. Around parts at the high concentration of carbon dioxide, the red blood cell releases more oxygen. Thus, supply of oxygen to cells by the red blood cell is mainly controlled by carbon dioxide. In short, being without carbon dioxide, hemoglobin remains as having been combined with oxygen and the cell becomes unable to receive oxygen. Carbon dioxide seems to be waste products resulted from action of the cell, however, as is seen, it plays in fact very important roles in the living body.
Further, recently, oxygen of the high concentration has also widely been known as effective over activity of metabolism, acceleration of blood circulation, fatigue recovery, or stability of blood pressure. Other than them, oxygen has effects of disinfection or sterilization by oxidation.
Thereupon, an inventor of this invention has developed a pressurized gas mist bathing device and system, in which a medicine is dissolved efficiently in oxygen or carbon dioxide, and in addition to these gases, a physiological action of the medicine is given effectively to the living body.